A Forgotten Memory
by M4dG4rl
Summary: One-shot. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia ingat pada kejadian malam itu selain menyadari dirinya yang kini memiliki kuasa bayang.


Author's Note : Fic Boboiboy pertama saya. Meskipun sudah lama saya berkecimpungan di dunia fanfiction, tapi saya jarang nulis sehingga tulisan saya mungkin tidak jauh beda dengan apa yang disebut newbie. Anyway, fic ini berdasarkan episode ketika Fang pertama kali mendapatkan kuasa bayang dari Ochobot. Yah… saya memang suka sih dengan karakter Fang.

* * *

**A Forgotten Memory**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studio**

**Warning: Less dialogue and Typo**

Jari-jemari anak laki-laki yang terkapar di atas tanah itu perlahan bergerak mengetuk-ngetuk tanah. Sedikit demi sedikit, kesadaran mulai menghampirinya. Kedua belah telapak tangan yang ditutupi sarung tangan ungu itu perlahan membentuk sebuah kepalan yang lemah. Kepalanya yang tersungkur dengan posisi wajah yang mencium tanah mulai naik sedikit. Kacamata ungu miliknya merosot ke hidung kecilnya saat ia mencoba untuk menengadah menatap langit malam, tepat kearah bulan purnama.

Oh!

Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing. Anak itu meletakkan telapak tangannya dikepala sambil memejamkan mata, menahan rasa sakit.

Ia membuka matanya lagi. Duduk diatas tanah. Kali ini, berusaha untuk mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Kelihatannya, ia sedang berada di sebuah lorong yang cukup lebar. Namun, dilihat dari banyaknya tumpukan kayu dan sisa-sisa ban bekas berserakan di jalan serta tikus-tikus menjijikan yang berkeliaran disekitar tong-tong sampah yang jorok mengindikasikan bahwa kemungkinan besar lorong itu sudah tidak pernah lagi dilalui oleh manusia.

Beberapa pembatas kayu bobrok disekitar lorong itu kini hancur. Sekitar dua-tiga tiang lampu jalan patah. Tembok pagar roboh dan hancur dengan panjang mencapai dua puluh meter. Keadaan sekitarnya sungguh kacau balau seolah-olah baru terjadi pertempuran besar ditempat itu yang kemudian langsung ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Tapi ... bagaimana dia bisa ada disini?

Apa yang menyebabkannya pingsan?

Mengapa dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun?

Apakah dia sedang hilang ingatan? Amnesia?

.

Tidak mungkin.

.

Dia masih mengenali identitasnya sendiri. Ia adalah Fang. Anak keturunan chinese berumur 11 tahun, kelas 5 SD yang bersekolah di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis sejak 6 bulan lalu. Ia bahkan masih bisa mengingat tanggal ulang tahunnya dengan sangat jelas.

Tapi kenapa hanya kejadian malam ini yang tidak melekat di memorinya? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Ia kembali mencoba mengingat dengan keras. Tentu tidak mungkin ia berada disini secara tiba-tiba begitu saja kan? Setidaknya, ia ingin mengingat alasan yang telah membawanya ke tempat ini.

_Apa, apa, apa_. Ia berusaha. _Ayolah_

Ia memejamkan mata lagi. Bagaikan menonton sebuah video yang sedang diputar di dalam otak, samar-samar ia melihat dirinya mengejar sesuatu. Namun sesuatu itu tempaknya bukan mahkluk hidup. Bentuknya seperti bola berwarna kuning yang terbuat dari besi. Benda itu tampak berlari menjauhinya sambil menjerit ketakutan. Tunggu dulu. Apakah benda itu sebuah robot? Sepertinya benar. Robot itu segera masuk kedalam tong sampah berusaha bersembunyi darinya. Namun Fang tahu dimana robot kecil itu bersembunyi. Ia menghampiri tong sampah itu, membuka tutupnya dan menemukan si robot bulat kuning berteriak-

Rasa sakit seperti sebuah tusukan kembali menghampiri kepalanya, seolah-olah tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengingat lebih jauh lagi.

Anak itu perlahan bangkit. Mendecak dengan kesal, ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Mungkin istirahat dan tidur dapat memulihkan ingatannya.

.

Terdengar suara decitan.

.

Fang kaget. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh lorong itu. Namun ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Siapa disana?!" Teriaknya, mencoba memberanikan diri. Ia mundur perlahan tanpa melepas sikap waspadanya.

Sesuatu bergerak dengan cepat dibalik punggungnya. Fang segera menoleh kebelakang. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Meskipun mencoba untuk bersikap tidak takut, ia tetaplah seorang anak kecil yang tersesat di lorong gelap di malam hari. Perasaan khawatir dan takut bisa kapan saja menghampiri dirinya.

_Kretek ..._

Sebuah papan yang disandarkan pada pembatas kayu tiba-tiba saja jatuh. Siapa yang melakukannya. Hantu kah itu? Napas anak itu menjadi tidak teratur karena takut.

"Keluar!" Perintahnya dengan suara lantang dan menantang.

Sesuatu yang kecil dan hitam tiba-tiba saja keluar dan merayap cepat kearah anak itu.

"Kyah!" Secara spontan, Fang mengibaskan tangannya. Bermaksud untuk menghalau serangan.

_Whooss ..._

Tiba-tiba saja kabut tebal hitam keluar dari telapak tangan yang dikibaskan itu dan langsung menghantam keras si penyerang. Si penyerang yang tak lain adalah seekor tikus langsung tersungkur tak bergerak diatas tanah.

_Hah?!_

Fang dengan terperanjat menatap telapak tangannya. Apa itu yang barusan keluar dari telapak tangannya? Bagaimana cara ia melakukannya? Dan sejak kapan dia mengenakan jam tangan aneh?

Perlahan, kabut hitam itu kembali mengitari tangannya. Hanya saja, kali ini lebih tipis. Anak itu mengerutkan kening. Mungkinkah dia seorang penyihir sekarang? Tapi seingatnya, tidak ada satupun anggota keluarganya yang memiliki bakat sihir.

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Ia memutuskan untuk mengetes kekuatan barunya. Mungkin saja ia bisa melakukan lebih daripada yang seperti tadi.

Fang mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan dengan cepat membuka lengannya lebar-lebar. Bayangan dua tangan yang terulur terlihat jelas di atas tanah berkat dari cahaya bulan purnama. Tiba-tiba, bayangan tangan itu bergerak keatas seolah-olah keluar dari tanah dan mengitari si bocah berambut ungu gelap itu seperti pilar.

Mulut si bocah ternganga, heran sekaligus takjub dengan apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Ketika ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya ke kanan, maka bayangan yang hidup itu pun melakukan yang sama. Begitu juga untuk tangan kanannya.

_Keren!_ Pikirnya dalam hati. Bayangan yang ia ciptakan bisa hidup. Haah! Semua orang pasti akan kagum.

Fang tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Tekad untuk bereksperimen dengan kekuatan bayangnya muncul.

Sekarang ia mencoba membentuk jari-jarinya menjadi bentuk paling sederhana yang bisa dibentuk oleh jari tangan. Burung. Dan benar saja. Bayangan burung bermata merah itu langsung menjadi hidup dan terbang tepat ketika formasi jari berbentuk hewan bersayap itu terbentuk diatas tanah.

Layaknya seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru, Fang tertawa senang. Pikirannya untuk pulang dan tidur tadi kini sudah lenyap digantikan dengan percobaan membuat formasi bayangan baru dari bentuk yang paling sederhana – elang - meningkat ke tingkat yang agak susah – kucing - hingga yang paling sulit dan ganas ; harimau.

_Hmmm…_ pikirnya saat mengamati tangan ajaibnya. Jika semua orang menyadari kekuatan yang menakjubkan miliknya ini, tak lama lagi ia pasti bisa mencapai ketenaran dan menjadi satu-satunya anak yang paling popular di sekolah- eh, bukan, di Pulau Rintis atau bahkan di seluruh Malaysia.

Dan tentunya, lebih popular daripada Boboiboy.

Ya. Itu nama anak laki-laki popular yang belum pernah ia lihat. Fang pernah dengar dari Gopal, teman sekelasnya, bahwa Boboiboy sangat keren dan lebih pintar darinya. Ditambah lagi dia memiliki kekuatan super. Fang tidak pernah memercayai gossip itu. Namun jika seandainya isu itu benar sekalipun, ia tetaplah anak yang paling popular di Pulau Rintis karena Boboiboy, anak yang katanya lebih keren darinya itu, sedang tidak ada disini. Well, apalagi yang Boboiboy punya yang tidak ia miliki? Wajah sudah _cool_. Otak lumayan encer. Fans lumayan banyak plus sekarang dia sudah punya kekuatan. Kurang apa lagi coba?

.

.

Terdengar suara ayam berkokok. Kemudian di susul oleh hadirnya cahaya mentari pagi. Eh, sudah pagi? Tidur pun belum sempat. Padahal dia harus siap-siap sekolah.

Tapi biarlah. Fang sedang terlalu senang dengan kekuatan barunya sehingga ia yakin tidak akan tertidur di kelas.

* * *

Author's Note : Awalnya saya pikir kalau Fang itu awalnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya pada waktu malam hari. Tapi waktu nonton pertarungannya dengan BoboiBoy Api di episode 16 season 3, dia bisa menggunakan kuasa bayangannya.

Agak membosankan, kah? Uh, oh, begitulah. Mudah-mudahan ada yang baca.

Komentar?


End file.
